


Fidelius

by edelau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUTORA: VCCV, Angustía, M/M, One Shot, contenido sexual, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Lucius Malfoy busca el paradero de Harry Potter y hará cualquier cosa para encontrarlo. Incluso destruir a su guardián, aunque este sea su propio hijo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fidelius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207182) by [VCCV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCCV/pseuds/VCCV). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Mandragora HM](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4618935/Mandragora-HM), [Cassandra Lilith Mircalla](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5618253/Regina-D-Inverno) y [Angie Friki Black](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5674982/Angie-Friki-Black) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

―¿Dónde está, hijo mío? ―dijo de forma mordaz.

Draco lo miró con ojos de hielo.

―No tengo ni idea, señor.

Lucius gruñó entonces, y enterró los dedos en los rubios y sedosos mechones de su hijo, quien consiguió apenas no inmutarse, y quien, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Vin y Greg tensarse, presionó en advertencia la rodilla del primero antes de que su padre lo alzara del taburete. A continuación, Lucius lo arrastró hasta el frente de la clase y lo empujó de espaldas contra el escritorio de Snape.

―Yo creo que sí, Draco ―dijo mientras extendía la mano tras su espalda. El Crabbe adulto se echó a reír y dejó un vial en la fina mano. Snape aspiró profundamente a través de la nariz, consiguiendo que la primera fila de Gryffindors lo mirara con preocupación―. Yo creo que sí, y tengo la intención de averiguarlo.

El mayor descorchó el frasco de veritaserum y volvió a tironearle del cabello. Draco luchó por unos minutos, pero se rindió al sentir el goce de su padre con su esfuerzo, quien lo reclinó más hacia atrás y se apoyó en él, oprimiendo sus caderas contra las de Draco.

―Abre, hijo.

Lucius no le dio la oportunidad de quejarse; apretó el recipiente contra los labios del menor, quebrándolo peligrosamente contra un diente, y lo vertió. La gota o dos que se requerían para una dosis adecuada, no hicieron acto de presencia; y en su lugar, Lucius continuó echando, excediendo rápidamente el nivel de sobredosis, y viendo como su hijo se atragantaba con el líquido amargo.

―¡Lucius! ―Snape avanzó un paso involuntario hacia su mesa, deteniéndose solo cuando el otro le gruñó―. Lucius, vas a matarlo. Su cuerpo no puede asumir toda esa cantidad. Tienes que dejar que la saque de su sistema y aun así, le quedará suficiente para forzarlo a decir la verdad.

Snape estaba entrando en pánico, aunque nadie pudiera decirlo al ver su rostro impertérrito. Lucius miró a Snape, a su hijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

―Está bien ―espetó y lo dejó caer. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, esperó impaciente mientras Draco se ahogaba y atragantaba desde su nueva posición en el suelo, y observó con una mueca de disgusto en los labios, como el joven Malfoy vomitaba el pernicioso líquido, empapando el bajo de su propia túnica.

Draco vomitó hasta tener la certeza de que con su siguiente arcada, echaría el buche. A medida que devolvía, pudo notar el suero haciendo efecto. Se sintió mareado y aturdido, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad le importaba una mierda quién pudiera estar viendo vomitar las tripas al Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin. Y solo eso, hizo que se diera cuenta de que la poción sí estaba trabajando en él.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Te sientes mejor, querido? ―preguntó con consideración. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró de forma feroz―. ¿No? ―inquirió, retirando el pie calzado en piel de dragón y estampándolo en sus costillas. El menor gritó, el crujido de un hueso roto resonó en el salón de clase, expulsó los restos de su estómago y se mantuvo sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza colgando―. ¿Y ahora?

Draco escupió saliva teñida con bilis y levantó la cabeza otra vez.

―Gracias, padre ―respondió de manera cordial; tenía la voz ronca―. No sabía que sería incapaz de expulsar este último poco sin tu ayuda.

Lucius rió.

―¡Ese es el espíritu Malfoy! ―exclamó, y su risa murió―. Ahora muéstrame un poco de la lealtad Malfoy y dime dónde se esconde Potter.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Lo siento, padre. Temo que hoy no me queda ninguna lealtad Malfoy.

Lucius achicó los ojos y agitó el bastón, lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo por el medio. Comprobó su peso y lo sacudió. Draco se tambaleó hacia un lado, con la cabeza por delante, y cuando volvió a alzar la vista, la sangre corría por su cara desde un profundo surco en el pómulo.

El mayor sonrió con ternura.

―Siempre quise verte sangrar, hijo mío. Es algo tan erótico. ―Los gritos ahogados delataron a los Gryffindors de la clase. Los Slytherins se mantuvieron sentados en silencio.

Draco consiguió sonreír.

―No es de extrañar, padre, que no me pueda sentir menos sensual en este momento; aireando ante los sangre sucia nuestros problemas, mientras me revuelco en mi propio vómito.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza con simpática comprensión.

―Yo también estoy molesto por la desobediencia que mis compañeros mortífagos tienen que ver de mi único hijo.

Draco se dejó caer de rodillas y se limpió las manos en la ropa.

―Yo solo puedo pedir justicia, padre, por los trastornos que tú y tus amigos me habéis causado los últimos diecisiete años ―comentó, preparándose para el golpe que no pudo evitar.

Las fosas nasales del mayor fueron el único indicio de descontento; el resto del daño fue aplicado con una sonrisa calmada y con movimientos lentos. Lo empujó del revés contra el suelo y lo siguió golpeando con el bastón. Por un largo rato, los únicos sonidos que se escucharon en la habitación fueron los golpes del metal contra la piel.

Cuando Lucius se levantó, se recolocó el pelo hacia atrás, sobre sus hombros, y volvió a acomodarse el reloj. Y moviendo sus hombros, esperó pacientemente a que Draco volviera a ponerse de rodillas.

―Impresionante, hijo mío ―dijo arrastrando las palabras―. Normalmente ya estás chillando como un kneazle después de uno o dos minutos.

Draco se puso de pie, aferrándose a la mesa de Snape en el proceso y un sonido de nauseas se escuchó en la parte trasera de las mesas de Gryffindor cuando su cara destrozada quedó a la vista. Aun así, se limitó a sonreír. Los labios sanguinolentos enseñaron unos dientes asimismo sanguinolentos cuando estos se retiraron.

―Te diría que estuve practicando, padre, pero parece que solo sufro todo este daño en tu presencia ―afirmó.

La expresión de Lucius era fría.

―Hijo mío, a menos que quieras sufrir más, dime dónde se esconde Harry Potter.

Draco se limpió la boca, aunque en vano, ya que la sangre volvió a fluir casi de inmediato.

―No.

Lucius se envaró.

―¿Sabes dónde está?

El menor se crispó y provocó una sonrisa en Lucius. Podía sentir la droga correr por sus venas y exigir la verdad. Intentó luchar contra la sustancia extraña, pero sabía que estaba perdiendo.

―Sí ―declaró con los dientes apretados.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

―Ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte. Entiendo que tú eres su guardián, ¿cierto?

Draco casi se muerde el labio para mantener guardada la información, pero al final...

―Sí ―dejó ir.

―¿Dónde está? ―exigió. El menor casi jadea de alivio; era una pregunta que podía evitar por completo.

―En un lugar seguro ―fue su respuesta. Su única oportunidad fue mal empleada.

Lucius gruñó, dándose cuenta del juego que su hijo estaba tratando de jugar.

―¿Está en la escuela?

Los ojos de Draco dispararon dagas.

―Sí.

―¿Alguien más sabe su paradero?

El rubio menor se agarró al borde de la mesa tan fuerte como para romperse las uñas, y trató de enfocarse en ese pequeño dolor, intentando distraer sus pensamientos de lo que sabía.

―Sí ―gimió, incapaz de retener la palabra entre sus labios.

―Dime los nombres de las personas que lo saben ―ordenó impaciente.

―No ―siseó.

Lucius dio un paso al frente y blandió su bastón.

―¿Cuáles son los nombres de las personas que saben dónde se esconde Harry Potter? ―cambió su orden.

Draco gimió de nuevo y golpeó su cabeza contra sus manos, peleando contra los efectos del veritaserum.

―Dumbledore ―susurró al final.

―¿Alguien más lo sabe?

―No.

―¿Dónde está Dumbledore? ―continuó.

Draco levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a su padre.

―En un lugar seguro ―gruñó. Lucius sonrió de manera feroz.

―Así que Dumbledore está con el joven Potter. ¿No es eso conveniente? ―manifestó, frotando sus manos. Draco no corrigió a su padre, adrede, y tuvo el consuelo de que la actitud arrogante de su padre podría al menos salvar a uno de los dos héroes de la guerra. Buscó con desesperación el rostro de Snape, encontrándolo un poco más allá, tras el hombro de su padre.

«Por favor», le rogó en silencio. «Por favor, dígame qué hacer».

Pero Snape simplemente cerró los ojos en un lento parpadeo. No. No podía ayudarlo. Su cargo como espía ya estaba en tela de juicio ante la audacia de Lucius y los otros mortífagos que habían irrumpido en el aula para interrogar al joven heredero Malfoy.

―¿En qué piso se esconden? ―preguntó, girando de manera ausente el bastón, disfrutando del brillo de miedo que había en los ojos de su hijo. Suaves lloriqueos provinieron de detrás suyo y pensó en darse la vuelta y echar cruciatus sobre los Gryffindors. Si de todos modos iban a hacer ruido, que fuera uno que correspondiera a la situación.

Había que reconocerle el mérito. Draco luchó contra la droga con toda la determinación Malfoy que poseía, y se mordió el labio hasta que la sangre comenzó a gotear por su barbilla. Además, se agarró a la mesa hasta que Lucius vio una uña ceder y romperse ante la presión, pero al final, la droga fue más poderosa.

―En las mazmorras ―susurró, justo antes de golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio.

El mayor sonrió con júbilo, creyéndolo enfadado ante su propia debilidad; pero Draco sabía más: que Harry estaba en los calabozos y que Dumbledore pretendía destruir a Voldemort, tal como lo habían hablado. Pero Lucius solo había preguntado en qué piso estaban, por lo que solo se vio obligado a compartir la parte de la información que les convenía.

Pero sin saber eso, Lucius Malfoy estaba de un magnífico humor. Un estado que llamaba a la celebración.

―Desnúdate, Draco ―ordenó Lucius con un tono malvado en la voz. Más aullidos y gritos de asombro provenientes de los jodidos Gryffindors; al menos, los Slytherins tuvieron el buen sentido de permanecer en silencio. Por supuesto, pensó Draco, riendo con sordina, que esto tenía que ver más con el temor a tener que reemplazarlo como el juguete de su padre, cosa que creaba respeto.

Draco miró hacia arriba, sorprendido.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó de forma estúpida. Lo había oído, pero no podía registrarlo. ¿Desnudarse? ¿Aquí? Una fría sensación invadió sus entrañas. Nunca antes su padre lo había forzado en público. Pudo haberlo violado, pero al menos siempre en la intimidad de su casa.

Sin embargo, su vacilación no era prudente. Lucius volvió a hacer un gesto con la mano al Crabbe mayor, y el hombre, sonriendo, se le acercó.

―Dije desnúdate, hijo ―reformuló―. ¿Te volviste sordo con tanto... esfuerzo? ―preguntó de forma cortés.

Draco bufó rudamente e intentó no retroceder cuando Crabbe asió y rasgó su capa. Los botones saltaron en todas direcciones y el mayor arrojó el pedazo roto de ropa sobre la mesa de Snape.

―No, padre. No estoy sordo ―le aseguró de forma grosera―. Solo me pregunto cuál puede ser la razón de quererme desnudo.

Lucius tomó asiento en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila, lo que ocasionó que Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan retrocedieran pronto, hasta el punto de que el segundo se cayó de la silla. El mayor les dedicó una mirada de repugnancia y luego se volvió hacia su hijo.

―Tal vez tu cuerpo desnudo ayude a desnudar tu alma ―manifestó sonriendo de manera fría―. A menos que todos en esta sala ya estén familiarizados con tus... encantos.

Luego señaló uno de sus pies y Crabbe se agachó para sacarle las botas. Sin embargo, Draco no cooperó.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó a su vez, presionando lo más que pudo el pie contra el suelo para mantenerlo fijo, luchando contra los estirones del mayor―. ¿Seguro que esto no es una excusa para volver a verme desnudo, padre?

―No necesito ninguna excusa para verte desnudo, hijo ―respondió con un frío siseo―. Soy tu amo. Estarás desnudo siempre que yo lo quiera.

El menor luchó contra el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna tras las palabras dichas por su padre y la mirada hambrienta que le dedicaba, y se maldijo por llevar puesta la camisa sin mangas y los pantalones de cuero que claramente atraían la atención del otro. Por desgracia, llegados a este punto, desearía no ser el centro de atención, y decidió que la bravuconería sería su mejor opción.

―No soy la posesión de nadie, padre ―siseó―. Y menos la tuya.

Lucius asintió hacia el Goyle mayor, quien apuntó a su propio hijo con la varita. Los ojos de Greg se abrieron de manera cómica, o así habría sido si el horror no hubiera sido tan evidente.

―Goyle ―mandó Lucius, devolviendo sus ojos a su propio hijo―, si mi hijo no empieza a quitarse la ropa, crucia al tuyo.

Los ojos de Greg se movieron de Lucius a su padre, luego a Draco y de vuelta a su padre. El Goyle mayor solo se encogió de hombros y preparó su varita. Greg volteó su cara de vuelta a Draco, el miedo le supuraba por cada poro. Draco gruñó, jaló su pierna de entre las rechonchas manos de Crabbe y empezó a desatarse las botas. Lucius sonrió con serenidad.

―Estaba deseando esto, Draco ―mencionó con caracter familiar, otra vez haciendo girar su bastón. El rubio menor no respondió, se quitó las botas y los calcetines, y los arrojó a la mesa, junto a los restos de su túnica―. Parece que olvidaste volver a casa durante las vacaciones de primavera. Espero que nada saliera mal.

Draco volvió a gruñir y se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y esperó la siguiente orden, que no tardó en llegar.

―Sácate esa ridícula camisa, chico.

Draco la jaló de la cintura del pantalón, odiando a su padre con cada tirón. Un simple jalón y ya la tenía pasada fuera de su cabeza y sobre sus botas. Lucius suspiró con admiración y se levantó.

―¡Ah, mi Draco! Qué perfección. Espero que no la hayas malgastado con los menos dignos de esta escuela.

Draco se negó a hablar. Su padre recorrió el camino hasta el pequeño estrado y caminó alrededor de su hijo, con sus manos rozando la pálida piel. Él continuó mirando hacia delante, preguntándose si, al encontrar el lugar en su cabeza donde normalmente se abstraía, se le podría escapar algo que no tenía intención alguna de decirle a su padre.

―Así qué, hijo. ¿Has estado compartiendo este delicioso botín con otros?

«Mierda».

Se asustó. Literalmente, se estremeció por la tensión de contener la verdad. Pero al final...

―Sí ―profirió.

Lucius no estaba contento. Uno podía notarlo por el gesto de ferocidad que de inmediato mudó su rostro. Y si eso no era suficiente, la mano hundiéndose en el pelo de Draco, asiéndole la cabeza hacia atrás y la otra que le apretó de manera dolorosa la entrepierna, fueron signos claros.

―¿Has estado compartiendo lo que es solo mío? ―repitió en un susurro letal.

―S-sí ―balbuceó mientras trataba de ignorar el ardiente dolor en la ingle.

―¿Cuántos desde la última vez que me viste, hijo?

―O-ocho ―logró decir.

Y ahora era el turno de Lucius para gruñir:

―¿Eran chicas?

«Oh, sí..., gracias a quien sea que esté escuchando», y suspiró de alivio.

―Sí.

Lucius le dedicó una sonrisa aterciopelada.

―¿Alguno fue un chico? ―formuló con una voz suave.

«¡Nonononononono! ¡Mierda!».

―S-sí ―fue la respuesta, casi inaudible.

El mayor le soltó la entrepierna para luego hundir ambas manos en el pelo rubio de su hijo, comprimiéndole la cabeza con fuerza.

―¿Cuántos?

―C-cuatro ―declaró, cerrando los ojos ante la penetrante mirada de su padre.

―¿Quiénes eran? ―exigió.

―Amigos.

Draco se contuvo, sabía que tenía que ser muy escurridizo con este tema o el número de muertos aumentaría a cuatro en ese día.

Lucius sonrió.

―Estamos jugando, ¿eh? ―Draco negó con la cabeza lo más que pudo―. Oh, yo creo que sí, hijo. Amigos, ¿eh? ―expresó, escaneando la habitación―. ¿A qué Slytherin le permitiste probar tu dulce cuerpo, hijo?

―A Guapetón ―enunció sonriendo, la sangre oscurecía su habitual blanca sonrisa.

Su padre lo miró confuso.

―¿Qué?

―A Guapetón ―repitió. Gracias a Dios había cedido a sus tendencias románticas, incluso con un compañero Slytherin, y le había asignado un mote cariñoso.

Lucius gruñó.

―Muy divertido, cariño. ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

En el fondo del aula, Blaise se aferró a la mano tendida por Pansy Parkinson, y se preguntó si este sería su último día con vida. Draco se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé.

Y técnicamente no lo sabía. Blaise nunca había compartido su segundo nombre con nadie y tampoco sabía si Blaise era diminutivo de algún otro. Dios, adoraba ser un Slytherin. Intentó reprimir una risita. El dolor combinado con su éxito le hizo sentirse un poco mareado.

Lucius lo golpeó con el reverso de la mano enguantada por la molestia.

―¿Y los otros? ¿También fueron Slytherins?

«Mierda y dos veces mierda».

―No.

El mayor lo miró un poco perturbado.

―¿De qué casa?

«Oh, Dios, esto iba a doler».

―Gryffindor.

Lo único bueno fue que su padre había tenido que soltar su cabello para comenzar a darle, otra vez, una paliza con el bastón. Los colmillos hicieron surcos sangrientos en la piel expuesta y la cabeza metálica encontró todos los puntos débiles en su posición acurrucada que buscaba protección.

―¿Has ensuciado nuestro nombre..., tu cuerpo..., con basura Gryffindor? ―gritó Lucius.

Draco sabía que a causa de la droga estaba perdiendo su inhibición a marchas forzadas, y lo sabía porque no pudo encontrar el interruptor en su cabeza que impidiera contestarle a su padre. Se rió, arrastrando su cuerpo, de nuevo hacia arriba, apoyándose contra el escritorio de Snape.

―Bueno, sí que fue bastante obsceno, padre. El sexo normalmente lo es, y más entre chicos. Pero yo no lo llamaría “sucio” ―resopló soltando una carcajada antes de que con el bastón le levantara la barbilla y le guiara hasta estar de espaldas entre las mesas de los Gryffindors y Slytherins. Y aun así, no pudo parar de reír.

―¿Quiénes eran? ―demandó en un ronroneo pernicioso―. Dime quiénes fueron para que pueda vestir su sangre cuando te folle hasta el olvido.

Draco meneó la cabeza débilmente.

―Bueno, estaba Sexy.

Seamus se estremeció.

―Bebé.

Dean apretó sus ojos cerrados.

―Y Amor ―contó, riéndose de nuevo.

Lucius parecía como si fuera a ahogarse.

―¿Amor? ―le gritó―. ¿Amor? ¿Estás enamorado de uno de ellos?

Draco miró soñador hacia el techo.

―Estoy enamorado del mejor ―suspiró con satisfacción.

Lucius se acercó a su hijo con la gracia de un gato y entonces le estampó la bota en el estómago. Draco se curvó en torno al fuego que ardía en su vientre.

―¡Crabbe! ―bramó Lucius.

El hombre mayor se escabulló hacia delante y agarró a Draco de la cintura del pantalón, arrastrándolo de vuelta al estrado y empujándolo contra la mesa.

―Desnúdalo. ―Fue la siguiente orden. Crabbe cumplió y pronto los calzoncillos de Draco formaron parte de la desordenada pila que había sobre el escritorio y el rubio quedó tan desnudo como el día en que nació. Crabbe siguió reteniéndole el cuerpo contra la mesa, mientras él intentaba agacharse detrás de esta; no por pudor, sino porque no quería los repugnantes ojos de su padre sobre él.

―Hijo mío, te voy a dar una oportunidad más, antes de que empiece a hacerte daño de verdad ―enunció Lucius, obligándose a estar calmado―. ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

Draco lo miró a los ojos y bajó la cabeza con complicidad.

―Está... cerca ―declaró riendo.

Crabbe hizo una mueca maligna al verle la cara salpicada de sangre mientras se inclinaba una vez más hacia un lado.

―¿Qué crees que pensarán tus examantes cuando te vean gritar debajo de mí? ―se burló Lucius en su cara.

Draco lo volvió a mirar con ojos desenfocados y se pitorreó de vuelta:

―Por fin tendrán una respuesta a su pregunta.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué pregunta?

―Siempre se preguntaron cómo podía saber tanto, siendo aún virgen ―comentó Draco, moviendo las cejas―. Ahora entenderán que no es que fuera virgen, sino que me folló alguien con una polla enana.

Incluso Crabbe y Goyle rieron; o más bien rieron con disimulo, antes de esconder su diversión con gruñidos de disgusto dirigidos al resto de la aún sonriente clase. Y Snape ni siquiera hizo el amago de esconder su satisfacción; la verdad es que coincidía. ¿Y no era el veritaserum una poción hermosa?

Lucius tembló de rabia. Y luego, en medio de ella, sonrió.

―Bueno, entonces... perfecto. No te tocaría ni aunque me lo rogases, ahora que te has vuelto la Puta de Hogwarts.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero se mordió la lengua antes de responderle. No era el momento para pullas y sarcasmos. Tenía un importante secreto que guardar.

―Crabbe ―llamó Lucius de nuevo a su perrito faldero.

―¿Señor?

―Fóllate a mi hijo.

Los ojos de Crabbe se iluminaron.

―¿Señor?

―Y que duela ―musitó en dirección a Draco, antes de tomar de nuevo su lugar en las mesas de la primera fila. Crabbe sonrió de placer, agarró a Draco del pelo y le estampó la cara contra el escritorio al echarlo sobre él, ocasionando un golpe húmedo que resonó en la habitación.

Draco dio un grito leve cuando se le rompió la nariz y giró la cara hacia un lado.

«Mierda, lado equivocado», suspiró mientras hacía contacto visual con una Granger horrorizada del todo. Podía ver a la Comadreja junto a ella, su cara coloreada por la furia, y por una vez, ese color era en favor de Draco y no por su culpa. «Y todo se resume a una completa humillación y una violación», pensó, riendo en silencio.

―¡Papá! ¡No!

Draco movió su mirada hacia el lado de los Slytherins. Vincent Crabbe estaba de pie, la rabia y la repugnancia estaban escritas por todo su rostro.

―Goyle, si el chico habla de nuevo, mátalo ―ordenó el rubio mayor arrastrando las palabras. Goyle miró horrorizado a su propio hijo y luego se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Vincent seguía viéndose enojado y se movió para apartar su silla.

―¡Vin! ―replicó Draco, notando que su voz sonaba nasal y gangosa debido a la sangre que se acumulaba en su garganta―. ¡Siéntate, carajo! ―le ordenó. El otro dudó, abriendo la boca para replicar―. ¡Vin! ―casi gritó. El miedo le hizo revolverse porfiadamente contra el padre de Vin, y el gemido de placer resultante le provocó ganas de vomitar, pero la varita mágica que brillaba en la mano del Goyle adulto era más importante―. Por favor, Vin ―rogó bajando la voz―. Por favor, solo siéntate. Por favor.

Greg tiró de la túnica de su compañero y Draco pudo notar que el más grande estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

―Vin, haz lo que dice ―imploró en voz baja―. Está bien, sabe lo que hace.

Draco tenía ganas de reír y tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Que sabía lo qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué carajo? Pero si eso permitía que sus dos idiotas... y leales... amigos se mantuvieran a salvo, que así fuera. Que creyeran que lo tenía todo bajo control.

Lucius se mostró complacido con el control de Draco sobre los dos chicos.

―Encantador, hijo. ¿No encuentras interesante cómo dos generaciones de Malfoys llevan liderando dos generaciones de Crabbes y Goyles?

Draco le hizo un visaje de burla y desprecio.

―Los míos son leales. Los tuyos son peones muertos de miedo.

Lucius se limitó a sonreír.

―Pero grandes peones muertos de miedo. Crabbe. Fóllatelo ahora.

Draco apretó los ojos cuando los rechonchos dedos separaron sus nalgas. Algo tanteando su entrada y supo entonces que estaban a punto de ser tomado a pelo. Condujo su cara hacia el escritorio para distraerse del ardor en su culo. Un grito resonó en toda la habitación; Draco pudo jurar que era de mujer, pero esa fue la mayor deducción que pudo hacer, ya que el hombre grande había empezado a meterse en su canal seco.

Lucius movió a Crabbe hacia atrás y el hombre retrocedió unos pasos, Draco aún empalado con su polla. La sangre empezaba a escurrir por las piernas del rubio, y lo odiaba. Odiaba la sensación de un líquido chorreando fuera de él de esa manera. Le recordaba las interminables noches que había pasado limpiándose el culo a medida que el semen de su padre le rezumaba.

Era extraño, ahora que su mente estaba a la deriva, cómo nunca tuvo ese problema con sus otros amantes. Pero en ese entonces, Blaise, Dean y Seamus prefirieron sobre todo estar abajo. Y las pocas veces de invertir posiciones, estuvieron más que dispuestos a tomar una ducha con él, justo después. Y en cuanto a..., bueno, con Amor...

Por extraño que parezca, adoraba esa misma sensación con su Amor. Mantendría su semen dentro de él todo el día, si supiera cómo hacerlo. Y es que sentir cómo este le chorreaba despacio a lo largo del día o noche, le hacía recordar lo mucho que lo quería y lo echaba de menos. Era un almizcle húmedo y pegajoso que le aseguraba que amaba y era amado.

Por desgracia, la realidad irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Lucius se puso delante de él, y una fría, pálida, aristocrática... y familiar mano le agarró la polla.

―Hijo, ¿dónde está Harry Potter?

Draco desvió la mirada de nuevo.

―Está cerca.

Oh, Dios. Ahora Granger estaba llorando. Y también Dean y Seamus; que se sostenían el uno al otro como si solo combinando sus fuerzas, pudieran mantenerse firmes. Y Neville Longbotton tenía a Ron Weasley clavado a la mesa, para diversión del Goyle adulto que los miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación. E iba perdiendo, poco a poco, la contienda al evitar que el delgado pero fuerte pelirrojo se lanzase contra su padre.

A las otras chicas Gryffindor no se las podía ver.

«Hmmm. ¿Desmayadas? ¿O en el suelo, vomitando?». Oyó arcadas. «Ah, vomitando. Simpatizando con vosotras, señoritas».

Dejó su cara caer hacia el lado Slytherin; cualquier cosa para evitar el contacto visual con su padre. Pansy..., querida y dulce Pansy. Se aferraba a Blaise y gritaba entre sus ropas. Tracey Green, Morag..., oh, Dios, Greg y Vince..., todos luchaban contra las lágrimas.

Millicent era la única que le devolvía la mirada. Vio piedad y dolor..., pero sobre todo vio la fuerza que le ofrecía. Quiso sonreírle en agradecimiento, pero no pudo poner su cara a trabajar, y un dolor agudo en la ingle le devolvió la atención de nuevo a su padre.

―¿Me estás prestando atención, Draco? ―exigió el Malfoy mayor.

―No ―declaró con honestidad.

Otro fuerte tirón hizo que le volviera a arder de dolor el pene.

―¿Disfrutando de la sodomía, hijo? ―se mofó.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―La verdad, no mucho ―dijo con firmeza―. Es tan pequeño como tú, así que supongo que podría ser peor ―agregó, sintiendo como Crabbe perdía rigidez ante sus desagradables palabras, y sonrió en medio de la penumbra del dolor que le atravesaba la cara―. Y ahora aún es más pequeño. Pobrecito Crabbe, te la puse blanda, ¿eh? ―despreció.

Sintió al hombre grande retirarse.

―¡Alto! ―dijo Lucius con acritud. Crabbe se quedó quieto y el rubio le gruñó en la cara a su vástago―. Lo has alterado, Draco, hijo ―susurró con su voz cargando una promesa que hizo al menor estremecerse y retroceder hacia el flácido miembro de Crabbe―. Crabbe ―lo llamó.

―¿S-señor?

―Siempre me has querido, ¿verdad? ―ronroneó.

―¿Qu...? C-claro, señor ―dijo, recuperándose rápido.

―¿Quieres mi mano sobre ti, acariciándote hasta que te corras?

―S-s-sí, claro, se-señor.

Draco casi se ríe. Sabía que Crabbe le estaba echando miradas desesperadas a través de la habitación a Goyle, rogándole ayuda para tratar con su psicótico amo.

―¿Te gustaría que te tocara ahora, Crabbe? ¿Crees que te... devolverá a tu anterior estado?

―Uh, s-supongo que... sí, sí, señor.

Lucius sonrió perverso.

―Oh, _maravilloso_.

Draco no vio lo que pasó, pero sabía que era algo malo. Su padre batió el brazo veloz. Gritos rebotaron en las paredes. Gryffindors y Slytherins por igual saltaron sobre sus pies y fueron sentados de nuevo, por la varita de Goyle. Snape gritó algo, pero Lucius ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para encararlo, sacudió la varita en su mano y murmuró un _Petrificus Totalus_ , derribando a Snape contra la pared e incapacitándolo siquiera de caer al suelo.

Draco sintió un ardor agudo en las entrañas y descendió la mirada, para mirar abajo. Su padre sostenía una daga con sangre y vio una línea roja formarse en la parte baja de su abdomen. Luego lo vio tocándole y presionando su mano, que parecía muy delicada en cualquier otro día, contra la incisión. Adentrándose en esta. Introduciéndose en él.

Quería gritar. Sabía que tendría que estar gritando. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era ver cómo la mano de su padre desaparecía en su estómago. Dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba para encontrar unos grises iguales a los suyos. Y la mano empezó a moverse. Draco abrió más los ojos cuando lo sintió tantear alrededor, irrumpiendo sus entrañas en su zona de reposo. Lucius apartó sus intestinos, raspó su hígado. Más y más del brazo de su padre desapareció dentro de él.

Y al fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Apretó y estrujó la humedad resbaladiza, y Crabbe gimió detrás de él..., y se puso más duro.

¡Oh, Merlín bendito! Su padre iba a pajear al jodido bastardo en su interior. El grito que se había negado a salir, de repente escapó. Desgarró su garganta y se abrió paso a través de su lengua. Llenó su cabeza..., llenó la habitación..., y llenó su mundo. No había nada más que el ardor en sus entrañas, el malestar moviéndose en su interior y la ola de gritos escapando de entre sus labios.

Era eterno.

Era interminable.

No era real.

No podía ser real.

Rompió el contacto visual con su padre y oteó la habitación. Alguien tenía que saber algo. Tenía que ser una jodida broma enfermiza. Si tan solo lograra encontrar a esa persona, le podría decir que ya no era gracioso. Sus ojos se fijaron en algo extraño. Snape... Snape inmovilizado... se acababa de mover. No... Su túnica se movió. ¿Por qué iba a moverse su túnica?

Seguía centrado en ese estúpido pensamiento, un momento después, cuando Lucius dejó de burlarse y reírse de él.

Cuando la cara de satisfacción total mutó a una de conmoción.

Cuando la cabeza de su padre fue tirada hacia atrás, por esa fantástica maraña de pelo largo y rubio, y una línea roja floreció, atravesando su garganta.

Cuando Crabbe se sacudió tras él y ambos hombres a su alrededor lo soltaron y sucumbieron.

Respingó cuando, por un lado una polla dura abandonó su interior y arrastró piel sin lubricar consigo, y por el otro, una mano se deslizó a través del laberinto de intestinos retirándose con un nauseabundo plof y siguiendo a su dueño hasta el suelo.

Miró hacia abajo, a sus agresores. Lucius tenía los ojos abiertos con horror y la garganta partida en dos. A Draco le pareció ver un punto blanco, ¿tal vez la espina dorsal? Mmmm... Miró hacia atrás. Crabbe no había podido imitar la expresión de su padre. No tuvo la oportunidad. La invasión de un cuchillo había silenciado su mirada. Tenía el ojo derecho partido y reposando en un charco de sangre, y el izquierdo aún con el instrumento brillante de su destrucción clavado en la cuenca.

Draco volvió a mirar hacia arriba, confundido, y entonces la “nada” en frente de él se movió. La tela sedosa cayó con fluidez a un lado para exponer un par de brillantes ojos verdes, ahora entrecerrados en una combinación de ira y preocupación. Los labios bien formados, ahora mordidos y rajados, se presionaban formando una fina línea blanca. Y piel... suave; piel suave que ya mostraba líneas de preocupación.

Pero era hermoso.

Draco sonrió.

―Hola, Amor.

Y colapsó.

El mundo parecía poder continuar sin él. Escuchó la agitación general. Sintió las manos de su amante sobre él. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero se sentía muy desorientado. Oyó obscenidades ser gritadas. ¿Ese era Greg? Intentó girar la cabeza, pero solo pudo dejarla caer a un lado. Ah, mejor. Sí..., era Greg. Greg, quien estaba gritándole a su padre en lo que parecía ser un idioma extranjero, ya que casi no podía entenderlo.

Y entonces alzó una de las sillas macizas y derribó a su padre de un golpe. Una y otra y otra vez. Nadie lo detuvo. Ningún Slytherin, hijo de mortífagos, ningún despreocupado Gryffindor; ni siquiera el profesor Snape, quién debía haber sido liberado del hechizo que lo retenía, porque ahora estaba de rodillas e inclinado sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Todos vieron como Gregory Goyle golpeó lentamente a su padre hasta la muerte.

Mmmm... ¿Y de todos modos, por qué estaba Harry aquí? Se suponía que debía estar escondido en la recámara de Snape. Volvió a recostar la cabeza hacia arriba, para enfocarse en el intercambio verbal entre Harry y Snape. Solo fue capaz escuchar una de cada cuatro palabras, pero creyó entenderlo. Harry se había escabullido antes de la clase. Snape lo había pillado y hechizado hasta ahora, silenciándolo y quitándole la varita.

¡Oh, dioses! ¿Harry había sido forzado a mirar desde el fondo del aula? Quería morirse. Ahora Harry sabía el inmundo putón que podía llegar a ser; abriéndose de piernas para su padre y para otros chicos. ¿Cómo podría convencerlo de que ya no era así? De que solo lo quería a él. De que siempre lo haría. ¿Cómo podía enamorarlo de nuevo?

Admiró su poder. Pudo romper el hechizo de Snape, sin varita e inmovilizado, para venir en su rescate. ¿Qué clase de poder se necesitaba para ello?

―¿Draco? Amor, mírame.

¿Harry? ¿Era esa su voz? Claro que lo era. Reconocería su voz en medio de una gran multitud. Miró hacia arriba. Sí, sonrió. Ojos verdes y brillantes. Muy bonitos.

―Draco, hemos llamado a la señora Pomfrey. Está de camino. Aguanta, amor. Solo aguanta.

―Y-yo...

―Shhh, amor ―susurró―. Podrás decírmelo todo después. Solo mantente quieto por ahora.

La humedad floreció en el rostro de Draco, quien frunció el ceño con confusión hasta que vio las lágrimas cayendo desde la nariz de Harry. Alzó la mano y trató de tocar las gotas. Harry le cogió la mano, la llevó a su boca y le otorgó dulces besos.

―N-n-no se lo dije ―consiguió decir con la voz ronca. Se preguntaba por qué le dolía tanto la garganta.

Harry sonrió y soltó una risa ahogada.

―Lo sé, cariño. Lo hiciste bien.

―Granger lloró ―añadió. Harry solo asintió―. Siento haber hecho llorar a Granger.

Oyó un sollozo desde algún lugar en el aula, pero no pudo situarlo. Oh, bueno, Harry ya estaba ahí. No importaba nada más.

―Por favor... ―articuló, mientras las lágrimas colmaban sus ojos y su rostro se contraía de dolor―. Por favor, Harry, siento no ser puro, no estar limpio como tú ―hipó. Harry trató de acallarlo, pero Draco se negó―. ¡No! ―exclamó, quitando la mano del moreno de su boca para poder continuar―. Estoy sucio. Y-y sé que no te merezco. Pero, por favor... ―rogó, intentando moverse, pero vio que su cuerpo no le obedecía.

»Por favor, Harry..., amor. Por favor, dame una oportunidad. Te prometo que intentaré ser como quieres. Dejaré de ser un maldito imbécil. Incluso llamaré Ron a Weasley, si tú quieres. Haré lo que sea..., seré quien sea..., pero, por favor, ¿dame otra oportunidad?

Harry se inclinó, procurando no lesionarlo.

―Draco, te quiero _a ti_ ―cuchicheó―. No te querría de otro modo. Te amo. Ahora, mañana y siempre. Nada de lo que hagas o hayas hecho lo cambiará. Y no estás sucio ―manifestó y su voz se atoró―. Eres hermoso, puro y mío. Y te amo.

Draco sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

―¿De verdad? ―musitó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por el nudo formado en su garganta.

―Yo también te amo, Harry.

El moreno asintió y volvió a besarle la mano. A lo lejos, Draco oyó la puerta de la clase abrirse. Sabía que la señora Pomfrey había llegado para curarlo; para que se sintiera bien de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y dejó su salud física en sus manos.

De todos modos eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era su corazón y Harry ya lo había curado.

Fin


End file.
